GreenxVio Map Fic
by 105ttt
Summary: Green and Vio spend some quality time together during a mission while Blue and Red are busy with something elsewhere. This fic contains a headcanon that Vio has long hair and that Red or Green braid it sometimes.
1. Chapter 1

Wherever he was, Green could not remember. The night before had been hectic, and replayed in his mind. Words were said, secrets were told, and feelings were revealed. Not that he felt bad for it; he was happy that the person he felt most comfortable with returned his feelings. In fact, maybe that was the reason that he had gotten any sleep at all that night. Everything had been lifted off his shoulders, and there was no longer a need to fret over the small things. After determining all this, he finally checked his surroundings and found he'd been snug in his sleeping bag since retiring to his tent late the night before. Feeling rather warm, perhaps because his cheeks were so rosy with his thoughts, he snuggled back into a comfortable position and slowed his breathing.

As much as he wanted to rest, there were a number of faint rustling sounds and chirps from various creatures that disturbed him. He couldn't concentrate as well on drifting off with that kind of noise, especially since his mind had learned to associate the sounds with nighttime training where you had to be as alert as possible. With a sigh, he stood up from his sleeping bag and prepared for the day. When he'd finally gotten dressed and was nearly done adjusting his cap, which was being strangely stubborn today, he heard a muffled noise from outside his tent.

"Greeeen! Are you up yet?"

His mouth curved into a grin. Red had beaten him to waking up first. The two of them were morning people compared to the others, and so they turned every morning into a competition to see who would be the one to wake the other.

"Yeah, I'm up, Red! When did you wake up?" He inquired, hoping Red may have awoken at roughly the same time.

"I woke up about ten minutes ago!"

"Oh, man. You got me this time."

"Really?!" The red hero's voice squealed in surprise. He was usually the second one to wake.

"Yep."

With that confirmation, Green finally exited out of his tent ready for the day. The blinding rays of the morning sun led him to raise his hand to his forehead so as to shield his view, but he still spotted the others up ahead. Through his blurry morning vision-which he dealt with most of the time despite the morning person he was-he could discern a blue blur resting on a patch of brown, and parallel to that resting on a similar brown patch was a splotch of violet. Green was ever relieved to be able to see all of his teammates again, even if they had been back for a while. It was strange, however, that the other two heroes had gotten up before him.

"Good morning, Blue, Vio."

The blue blur shifted a little, and Green heard a voice trailing from it.

"What took you so long? You slept for a super long time! Even Vio and I got up before you."

"I know," he admitted, ruffling the hair on the back of his head in defeat. Even though he'd rested for a long time, there was still a sleepiness in him.

"It isn't important, really. What is crucial is that you got the rest you needed, seeing as you were up late. Are you alright?" Vio's voice sounded from the other side, a little more quiet than usual.

"Yeah, I'll be fine!" Green assured him, then added, "Are you okay, though? You're a little quiet."

"Yes, I'm alright. I'm merely tired. I spent too much time reading and ended up staying awake until dawn."

"Ha, you told Green he should sleep as long as he needs to when you didn't get enough rest yourself!" Blue commented before letting out a weak laugh. He ironically hadn't gotten much sleep either.

Red glanced around at the others nervously. From what Green could see, now that his vision was correcting itself, his eyes were wide open, his movements were ever energetic, and his voice was as crisp as usual.

"Guys! You all should try to sleep more! Am I the only one who got a good night's rest?" Red asked, his tone indicating disappointment.

The cool-colored Links all turned to look at each other, then turned back to the other and nodded. A sigh left the carmen hero's mouth.

"Well, nothing some breakfast can't fix, right?" He asked as he removed his cap and shuffled through the contents inside. Blue rose from his seat sluggishly and, with Green's assistance, began gathering twigs and rocks for the fire. Within ten minutes enough material had been collected when Red announced a change in plans.

"I don't have anything to cook…" He mumbled, his entire being shaking slightly in fear of an outburst from one of the others.

"You WHAT?!" Blue's voice rose, but not enough to be considered a yell. He hastened to where Red was standing and snatched the cap from him, turning it inside out. Down came Red's Fire Rod, Slingshot, and pajamas. "Great! What do we do now? I don't feel like fishing right now." He questioned, huffing off to the side.

"What other choice do we have? We need food, don't we? We can't just summon it out of the sky like some kind of magical being." Vio chimed in, not looking up from his book that he now held in his hands. He'd sat through the whole thing and hadn't moved his spot on the log since Green first spotted him.

"Would you shut up? I didn't see YOU helping make the fire, Vio." Blue stormed over to the bookworm and took the book from his hands, glaring at him all the while. This had little effect on him. He merely took the book back and then stood up to be eye level with his friend.

"I didn't help because I'm not hungry, Blue. I don't need to help if I don't get any benefit."

"That's just an excuse. We're a team, so we all help each other out! Isn't that right, Green?" Blue turned to Green and now stared him down.

Green looked from one face to other. He couldn't argue with either of them, but at the same time, he owed Blue an answer. Closing his eyes for a second, he answered.

"Yes, Blue, that's right. We're all supposed to help each other. Your arguing isn't going to solve the problem though."

Blue grimaced and sighed, then put his hands to his hips.

"Yeah, yeah. What do we do then, huh? Go fishing? Who's going to go? Me? You? Red? Vio wouldn't go."

"How about this?" Green offered. "You and Red go. He knows which fish are best, and you're the strongest, so you can haul in bigger ones. Vio and I will stay put and keep watch over the campsite."

"Fine. Let's go, Red." Blue said in resolve, shoving the cap back in Red's arms.

"Okay!" Red agreed, gathering the items off the ground quickly and hurriedly stuffing them back into his cap. "Bye, guys!"

"Bye." Both the remaining heroes replied, waving to the other two now walking off into the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

Now that the issue was resolved, Green slowly trudged to the log where Blue had previously been sitting and slumped onto it. There wasn't much energy left from the argument, seeing as he'd not had too much to begin with when he woke up. It wasn't that it bothered him too much; he just wasn't used to being this tired in the morning. Reaching his arms to the sky and yawning, he left the log and retired to his tent again. Perhaps he could work on the route for the day while everyone was busy. That is, if he didn't drift off.

When he entered his tent, his hands moved almost instinctively to his cap with the map tucked safely inside. He felt around for the item in question for a couple of seconds before drawing it out carefully. The paper felt rough with the age of decades, and it required extra care as the material had rips and stains here and there. Keeping his hands steady and moving slowly, he sat down in place and investigated it.

He'd been studying this particular map for a while now, but since cartography wasn't one of his strong areas, there was a constant need to study it every chance he got. His fingers ran over the names of each lake, town, and mountain. There was one mountain in particular that always caught his eye: a mountain that held bittersweet memories, a mountain with a Fire Temple smoking like a chimney, a mountain with the name-

"Death Mountain, huh? Are you reminiscing of our duel?"

Green flinched and turned around. Vio's being occupied most of the entrance, his hair catching the sunlight outside and glowing. He smiled weakly and strode over to Green's side before sitting next to him. By then his face had involuntarily returned to a neutral position.

"You were quite the formidable foe, if I do say so myself."

"Ah, gee. You weren't bad either." Green admitted, elbowing Vio lightly. His comrade let out a sigh.

"Yes, I suppose. I guess that's the reason behind my respect and admiration for you. You were quite determined to eliminate anything that might hinder your progress, even if it meant killing me."

"Yeah, but I'm glad I didn't! I would hate to think that I had killed you without knowing what was really going on. I guess I also gained some respect for you too. You did win, even if we didn't kill each other."

"True, but I like to think the outcome would have been different had you not been enraged by my betrayal."

"Maybe." Green shrugged it off, then returned to looking at the map. Though he tried to focus, he couldn't with the presence of Vio's hair covering parts of the map. The long strands were quite distracting.

Green then had an idea, though he didn't know if he had the guts to put it into action. He'd seen Red playing with Vio's hair before, but after what had happened the night before, he wasn't exactly sure how this would go. Gulping as if to clear his doubts, he turned his head to Vio and elbowed him again.

"Hey."

"Yes? What is it?" Vio had turned to face him as well, his hair moving in sync with his head. Green found it all too cute.

"Can I… uh… braid your hair? It's getting in the way of the map… Gotta tie it up, you know? Figured a braid is a nice change from a normal ponytail that you use to conceal it under your cap."

"Oh, was it in the way? My apologies. I suppose a braid is fine."

With that, Green nodded and reached for Vio's cap. Both heroes tensed up a little when his hands met with the coarse material, and their eyes met for moment, but the cap was removed anyway, leaving Vio's whole scalp of blond hair exposed. Green felt his face warm up a little, but as far as he could see, Vio's face remained as stoic as ever. Hands shaking from some unknown reason, he reached into Vio's cap and withdrew the bands and brush he needed for the braid. Then, when he had set the cap aside, he sat behind the other and ran his fingers through the golden threads.

For whatever reason, the hair was unnaturally soft. It felt nice to Green's touch, and he almost wanted to lean in so as to bury his face in it. He imagined it for a moment-the hair caressing his face and the warmth coming from Vio's being making things all the more enjoyable. Maybe they'd cuddle when he was done braiding. Maybe he'd kiss him on the cheek or somewhere else when he wasn't looking. It would be so, so sweet. He got lost in his fantasy, and might possibly have begun to drift off when he was interrupted.

"Green? Are you alright? You've not begun to braid yet."

His eyes snapped open. He looked down at his hands and up at Vio's hair. There was a reality to deal with at the moment, although if he was courageous enough, he could change that.

"I-I'm alright! I just drifted off a little. I'm sleepy, you know?" He quickly replied, the nervousness in his tone causing Vio to raise an eyebrow before shrugging it off.

"Alright. You may start whenever you feel prepared."

"R-right…"

With that, he began his work. Handling the delicate strands with his hands still trembling, he made three separate clumps and intertwined them carefully. All the while he hummed a nice, slow tune to break the silence without breaking focus. Again and again the hair rushed through his fingers and gave him a gentle sensation.

"Am I hurting you? Are you okay?" He asked the violet hero occasionally. The last thing he needed was for Vio to feel any discomfort, especially since this was supposed to be bonding time for them. Every time Vio gave a small noise of reassurance to show he was fine, since nodding would disrupt Green's work. This went on for a short time until the hair was all finally bundled into one nicely crafted braid. With a smile that exposed his teeth, he switched his position to face Vio and showed him the braid, pulling it across his shoulder. Looking right at Vio with his hair now braided gave him some sort of satisfaction. It was quite adorable in comparison to Vio's normal style.

"Do you like it? Did I do a good job? I think it looks fantastic!" Green's voice was a little faster than before, and he couldn't stop smiling. Vio saw his pupils trembling a little bit, and his irises seemed a little brighter than normal.

Looking down to Green's hand, Vio stroked the braid, occasionally meeting with Green's hand as well. Vio's hands, worn down by holding so many leather book covers, were rough like a map's. The contrasting sensations felt odd and yet soothing to Green.

"Your hands were trembling the whole time, and they still are. Are you undoubtedly sure you're alright?"

"Y-yeah! I'm fine! See?" Green grabbed Vio's hands and tried his best to stop the shaking. However, he noticed that the two were now close, and with their hands now together, his mind left for the previous night. He could see it all again. He could hear it all again. That only made the shaking worse. He looked down to the hands in front of him and brought them close to his chest, fondling them with his own.

"Last night?" Vio guessed with little effort. Green gasped and looked up at him, then, realizing where their hands were, he looked away and felt his cheeks warm up again.

"Yeah…"

"My guess is that you're relieved to know your feelings are not unrequited?"

"Unrequited?"

"Unrequited means that someone does not return someone else's feelings."

"Oh, yeah, then, I guess that I'm happy it's not… whatever you said."

He looked up as he heard Vio chuckle and saw his lips curve into a genuine smile. The sight was all too rare, and yet it's tenderness was blissful. He felt Vio intertwine their fingers and hold them together tightly. At this point, Green felt that it was safe to separate them and place his on Vio's face. He then leaned in so that the two's faces were closer but not yet touching.

"Your hands are kind of rough like a map."

"That's a rather odd comment."

Green's eyes closed as he laughed, then they reopened as he explained.

"No, no, it's a good thing. A really good thing. I don't understand maps too well, but they'll know more about some things than I ever will. I guess that's like how you are to me. Maybe that's why I like them a little more than I used to. I have something great to compare them to. That, and some maps are so beautiful… N-not that you're 'beautiful' necessarily, but sometimes I think you look nice." He reiterated the point by playing with Vio's braid a little before placing his hand back on Vio's cheek.

"Ah, that gives it a much kinder connotation with that information. Thank you." Vio spoke softly, perhaps slightly flattered by the compliment. Green nodded in silence, then figured he'd try something else while the two were able to be this close.

"You know, I'm really comfortable with you. I think I told you that-"

"-last night? Yes, you did. I remember. You told me that you also thought I had huge potential in lots of ways, and some other details, of course. That was very considerate of you."

"Yeah. Do you know what we didn't do last night though?"

"What?"

There was a soft, small sound as felt Green lean in. He felt their lips touch gently, then felt Green's breath a moment later.

"Are you okay?" Green asked, finally returning the question a second time.

"Yes."

"That's a relief. I'm just really happy by all this. It makes me content."

"Believe me, I'm at ease as well."

He saw Green nod at the fact, then saw him shift a little, as if waiting to make another move.

"Can we stay like this, Vio? Just until Red and Blue get back? I hope you wouldn't mind."

"No, I don't mind."

"Thanks. Can we maybe get closer?"

"Closer?"

"Yeah…"

"I don't see why not."

With that, Green smiled gingerly and pulled Vio into a tight embrace while keeping his hand on the back of Vio's head, ruffling the remaining hair slowly. This time their lips met and did not separate for a long time.


End file.
